Vampire!
by LoonieRiddleDragon
Summary: What if Voldemort Didnt Kill Cedric but he thought he did?, What if the dursley's pulled harry out of Hogwart's and into Forks high? , What if Harry fall's for the real Cedric the Vampire,Edward Cullen...Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I really wanted to write a HarryxEdward(ak.a Cedric ) fic so here's alittle chappy!**

Harry was annoyed No . He was beyond annoyed! his family if you could even call them that had chosen to pull him OUT of hogwarts' and move to Forks!,

"Daddy are we there yet?" Dudleys annoying voice came from next to harry as he looked out at the rain falling sighing he decied it would be good to get some sleep.

"Oi boy! boy!"

Harry awoke to a sharpe hand yanking at his hair

"wha- oh hi..sorry." he said quickly getting out the car he got his bags and that looking at the house he sighed

"Hello you must be the dursley's! Im charlie swan i live nextdoor"

"Hey i'm harry potter. and this is my cousin Dudley and my aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" Harry explained picking up THEIR bag's has well as his own and Dudley's

"Well I wish you all the best here if you ever need anything you can alway's knock and ask me or my daughter bella" he said smiling HArry nodded returning the smile saying a quick 'thank you' and rushing inside with their bags and taking them to their room's ,

Harry was lucky enough to get his own room this time it had a great view of the near by forest, it reminded harry of the forest back at Hogwarts, Harry had heard rumor's of strange death's from this part of Fork's from Remus And Hermione.

Sighing he decided to open the window let some fresh air in that was when he spotted a shiny volvo and a girl pulling up next door , the girl had long dark brown hair , when the driver stepped out it shocked harry to say the least there stood out side next door was Cedric...

"Cedric!" Harry yelled out before he could stop himself The couple looked up at Harry the Pale boy's eye'd widend as he saw who it was

"Who's that edward?" The girl asked

Harry raised a brow ' Edward? who the heck this girl think shes calling edward thts cedric i think i would know!'

"I don't know bell'z " He said pushing the girl inside glancing one last time at harry.

Harry went and sat down at the desk that was already in the room when they got here his eye's where wide open when he decied to grab some paper and he began writing

'Hermione i think i'm going crazy!' Was the first thing he wrote.


	2. Welcome to Fork's high!

_**A/n: Wow didnt think many people would fav this story! xD well since many people did i think it's time i gave you a second chapter to be nice ne?! :3**_

**_Please review!_**

Harry groand stretching he sat up placing his glasses back on he looked around remembering that be had moved he frowned standing from the bed he went to the bathroom and got himself ready for his new school day. At a muggle school none the less, Harry didn't have anything against Muggle's Of course not! But he'd pick Hogwart's Over a Muggle School Any day! Sighing he looked at the clock that read in big red letters 7:00 AM HE walked down stairs and made himself some breakfast since turning 17 he was now aloud to do Magic Outside of Hogwart's ground's Of course his family tried to make his life hell as much as they could but one little glare and they would leave him be.

Harry's head turned toward's the living room window as he heard a car pull up next door . being his normal noisy self he walked over peeping outside he saw the boy who looked ALOT like Cedric open the car door for the annoying brown haired girl who lived next door, Growling Harry dropped the curtain back and went and got his bag from his room walking silently to his aunt and uncle's bedroom he ppeped inside "Just letting you know not that you care but i'm off to school." Before closing the room he knew they didn't hear him but it made him feel atleast alittle more at home to tell someone that he was going.

Harry arrived at 'Fork High' in no time. Looking around He found it Annoyingly unlike Hogwart's Car's Everywhere Student's in MuggleWear. Time's like these He would take being stuck in a room with MALFOY than going here, sighing he kept walking head held down not wanting to meet anyone's eye's , He missed his friend's He Missed Everyone at Hogwart's even greasy old Snape.

When he got in the school he spotted Cedric again

"Cedric!" He called out again but once again was ignored and given a strange look by the brown haired girl he didn't know the name of Frowning he walked into the same class they did noticing everyone's eye's stairing at him expect for the Cedric-look-alike.

"Class this is Mr Harry James Potter. He just moved here For London!" The teacher said smiling "Uhm Hi." Harry said trying to avoid everyone's gaze "Why don't you go sit down next to Bella" 'So that's her name' Harry thought as he moved to the middle of the class and seated himself on bella's Right side "Hey" She said smiling Harry Looked at her for a moment before replying "Heya." "Welcome to Fork's his nice here don't worry by end of today you'll have lot's of mate's!" She ashured the raven haired teen "Uhm ..Thank's Im Harry if you didn't hear" He tried making small talk "I'm Bella Bella Swan you live next door to me don't you? Your that strange boy who called Edward Cedric right?" She laughed softly "uhm..Right yh I called 'Edward' Cedric." "Why's you call him Cedric?" She asked him smiling "He look's alot like a twin of someone i once knew." Harry said trying to avoid the question.

* * *

_**A/n: Short update sorry! but if i get 2 or 3 review's before tonight i'll update again!**_


	3. Letter's

_**A/n: As Promised here is enougher chapter ! I did say if i got at least 2 or 3 review's i would update today for you so here you go!**_

**_Note: _****_if you dont understand why harry only had 2 lessons then lunch i will explain xD. Normaly when you go to a new school ( well in my case anyways) they show you around for AGES! that is also how harry knew where his lessons were So basicly Harry missed one or so lessons, Also i noticed i had a mistake edward can read thoughts can he not? so im making it so he cant read harrys . _**

**_Also thank you to the review it makes me very happy! _**

**_Please read the note!_**

Harry Tried To pay attention to what the teacher was saying but his mind kept drifting back to the boy called 'Edward' he hardly noticed when everyone was getting packed up and ready to go to there next class "Hey Harry" Bella said getting the boy's attention "uh? " Harry said dumbly , Bella let out a soft laugh "It's time for our next lesson , you know how to get to it alright?" Harry nodded picking up his bag he watched as 'Edward' threw his arm around Bella's shoulder's walking out the class sighing to himself he made his way to 'Science' What oddly reminded him of Professor Snape.

"Hello Harry Potter!" A Pixie like girl said jumping infront of Harry making him jump back a step "uh..Hello. do I know you?" Harry asked looking the hyper girl up and down "Nope!" Alice said all too cheerfully "I'm Alice Cullen! I think we are going to be seeing alot more of eachother!" With that Alice skipped away over to a boy with curly browny blonde hair dragging him away

'Well that was strange' Harry thought walking off to his next class, He noticed he didn't have Bella or Ced- uh Edward in any classes other than English.

**(A/N:if you didnt listen before please go back and read NOTE: it is important that you read that so you get an understanding!)**

Harry sighed as he looked around the lunch hall it wasn't anything like back at hogwart's there wasn't any 'Houses' No 'Gryffindors , Slytherins or Hufflepuffs, Or even Ravenclaws!' There was just round table's everywhere Jock's,Goth's,Preps ect but no Gryffindors.

Harry frowned Missing Ron and Hermione That was when he spoted Cedric at a table with the pixie like girl from before without thinking Harry walked over to their table this earned him a few stairs in confusion from the table and many other student's . Harry sat on his own for the remander of the evening at lunch and in lesson's when the final bell rang for home time Harry for once couldn't wait to get back home to the dursley's and see if anyone had sent him anything or cared that he was gone!

As he stepped out of the school building he noticed 'Edward' stairing instencly at him raising a brow Harry shrugged he was too tired to deal with THAT now all he wantted to do was talk to Hermione or Ron.

When Harry got home he noticed the Volvo from before in next door's parking lot sighing he walked into his own parking lot up to the front door where he frowned the dursley's havdn't mad him a key yet and the car was gone meaning they where no long in sighing he began looking threw the plant pot's when he found nothing he walked next door knocking he heard someone yell 'i'll get it' when the door opend bella appeared

"oh hi harry you okay?"

"Hey yeah did my aunt or uncle leave a key?"

"Oh yeah here you go" Bella said handing over the key smiling

"Thank's" Harry then turned and went back opening the door he shoved his shoes off and ran to his room throwing his bag down on his bed he was pleased to see many letter's on his desk smiling he stoked hedwig "Thank's girl!"

Sitting at his desk Harry began with the one what was CLEARLY from Hermione

_Dear Harry _It read.

_Ron and I are missing you ! It just isn't the same without you! Ginny said to tell you she is missing you and wishing you the best where you are, Classes are alright I guess...Snape is the same...And well So is everything else ! we're all missing you though!_

_Ohh And I did So re-search _

"In the Library" Harry said knowingly

_in the library..And Harry get that grin off your face! _

Hermione really did know him too well

_And it turn's out there really isn't any way that Cedric is still alive i'm sorry Harry. I know you want him to be..but it just isn't any way posible I will keep looking though don't worry I will find out if this 'Look-alike' has any relation to Cedric_

_Lot's of Love and missing you _

_Hermione._

Harry sighed 'Well I guess i just have to wait see what else hermione find's' He thought putting Hermione's letter aside

Harry picked a silver and green letter up raising a brow

_Dear Potty._

Harry staired wide eyed at the letter

_Your probley wondering why I'm Writing to you. And To answer that i'm bored. I havn't had a decent fight in age's! Potter I swear to god if you don't reply to this with at least one insult I will come find you and burn you!_

_Now what to i write here Lot's of Love? Lot's of Hate? Good bye? _

_Signed Draco Malfoy,_

Harry let out a soft chuckle before replying

_Dear Ferret faced git ( See there's your insult malfloss!)_

_Well Of course noone can annoy you like I can! I am of course victoriors in that department!_

_'Lot's Of Love' _

_Your's Always Drakie-poo . Harry Jame's Potter._

Harry laughed when giving the letter to Hedwig "Here you go girl that's to Draco Malfoy" Hedwig gave Harry a look as to say 'Are you insane?' "Go on girl It's just a little joke"

* * *

**A/n: Thank you to **

**Mimaindi , Thera-Rocklynn,**  
**Potterwing, njferrell **

**For reviewing!**

**_also i know this chapter seems little rushed but thats because the next chapter will have MUCH MUCH more drama! also i may post the next chapter right after this one is posted up xD since its already placed in my mind. _**

**_also please always read the notes i put up_**


	4. angry edward?

**A/n: Next day **

**Note: **_This mean's what the letter says _then normal text just means what harrys thinking,saying,ect

Harry woke to a tapping noise his neck hurting from sleeping at his desk stretching Harry walked over to the window opening it "Sorry girl must of fell asleep" hedwig gave harry a look as to say ' you dont say!'

Harry took the letter she was holding and smiled when he knew it was from draco

_Dear boy who wont just die!_

_Malfloss?! Oh potty you are getting bad on your insults! Maybe you've been in the muggle world way to long!_

_Lot's of HATE_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry let out a laugh before going and getting ready for the new school day ,When he arrived at school he found he wasn't the big talk anymore there was new gossip going around,

Harry didn't know why but something was bugging at the back of his mind it was almost lunch just 'one more lesson to go' he thought happily

When His Science class was over and he'd finished cleaning all the spilt Chemical's he'd made explode he walked tiredly to lunch, When he walked in he growned the lunch all again was buzzing with un-supervised teen's running and screaming that was when he saw 'Edward' without bella sitting at a table with some other teen's , Harry built up all his Gryffindor corage and walked over to edward earning himself some odd look's from people around him and people at the table

"Edward was it?" Harry asked looking the boy up and down "Can we help you?" Rosalie voice said Harry turned his attention to her and raised a brow "I was talking to Ced- I mean Edward" Rosalie went to speak back at him when Alice's voice piped up "Harry! Hello! I didn't get to fully introduce myself!" "Oh Right..Yes ..I remeber you." Harry said taking a step back scared the girl would jump on him "Im Alice Cullen and This Here Is Jasper Hale And That's his twin Rosalie Hale and that's Emmet Cullen and This is as you already know Edward Cullen" She was still smiling cheerfully at him as Harry looked the table up and down "So You just moved here?" Emmet said earning himself a hit on the arm by Rosalie "What Babe? I was just being nice." Harry ignored the death glare he was getting from the girl "Yeah Just moved here yesturday," "Oh awesome so Harry you play sports?" The boy asked "No I dont..Well I used to not anymore."

Harry got into a deep convosation with Emmet about all the diffrent sport's that the school had open while Rosalie kept glaring as Harry sat down at THEIR table, Jasper had been dragged away by Alice to find Bella and go to the Drama dress up room leaving Edward to sit there Stairing at Harry with no emotion showing "Hey! No kidding! Hey edward Harry here live's next to Bella! You should drive the kid home!" Emmet said without thinking "Kid?" Harry asked in confusion "yh i mean what you cant be more than 14-15?" Emmet said laughing "uhm im 17 just very short" Harry said giving a very sheepish grin "Oh sorry mate." Harry frowned at that word mate Thought's of Ron comming to his mind Edward noticed the sad expression "Harry Do you need help finding you next lesson?" Exward gave Harry a look that clearly said 'Wanna-get-out-of-here?' Harry nodded "yeah please you wouldn't mind would ya?" "Oh not at all" Edward then stood gesturing for Harry to follow.

Harry and Edward walked down an almost empty corridor in silence "So how long you been living here Cedric?" Harry said looking up "Not very long- " Edward stoped when he realized what Harry had just done "I knew it! Cedric ! What- Your ment to be dead!" Eward growled putting a cold hand over Harry's mouth and pushing him into the boy's bathroom locking the door (luckily noone was in there) "Listen here Harry Cedric is dead!" Harry was shocked when he noted how Cold Cedric's hand's wear "Ced-" "EDWARD!" Edward yelled causing Harry to jump "Alright 'Edward' I watched vodlemort kill you!" Edward sighed "voldemort didnt kill me..."

**A/n : Wow 3 chapters in one day?! xD I hope to get good reviews!**

**Okay well Basicly as you can see Harry and Draco are forming a Friendiship kinda XD So let's see where that takes us? And what will hermione say whe Harry tells her she was wrong? And why's edward so angry Harry knows his cedric? why's alice so giddy? whys emmet acting so awesome? whys rosalie a brat?! xD these are the question i do not yet know the answers to! Lol**

**yes i've gone mad today! please forgive my madness! and dont flame me for it! T^T**


	5. What'd you do now?

__

__

**A/N:**

_***0* Thank you for the reviews and for people who fav sub the fic it makes me very happy to know people actually like this! **_

**_And Please don't flame I am working on my Grammar and Spelling ( Something I've NEVER been good at) And I am working on finding a beta but well ^^' I don't know how to get one on this site so if someone would be happy enough to explain it to me and/or beta for me that would be lovely! :) Because I really would Like this fic to be good for you lovely readers!_**

**_And Again Please Always Read The A/N That I post up because sometimes they WILL hold good information That will come up in the fic. _**

**_If you already didn't , please go read the A/N!_**

**__****Ps. I dont really know edwards age so i kinda made it up xD dont kill me if your a true edward fan! **

* * *

_Chapter 4 . Angry Edward? _

_"Listen here Harry Cedric is dead!" Harry was shocked when he noted how Cold Cedric's hand's wear "Ced-" "EDWARD!" Edward yelled causing Harry to jump "Alright 'Edward' I watched vodlemort kill you!" Edward sighed "voldemort didnt kill me..."_

* * *

"W-What do youmean Voldemort Didn't Kill you?...I WATCHED YOU DIE!" Harry yelled the last part his gryffindor corage showing once again, "Harry...I..Was already dead during Hogwarts." HArry's mind was railing he didn't know what to think he was starting to feel sick from all the confusion "What do you mean already dead?"

Edward took a deep sigh before introducing his true self "Harry Potter I'm Edward Cullen 108 year old Vampire."

A loud thud echo'd threw out the empty bathroom that the two boy's were in 'Well..That went well didn't it.' Edward said stairing down at Harry's passed out form sighing he picked the smaller boy up walking out of the bathroom he spotted alice waiting out side narrowing his eye's he asked his sister "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" The small girl giggled and nodded "Yep! Oh edward! Why didn't you tell us of your friend Potter!" "Maybe because He was ment to think i was dead until he died! Now can you please help me get him to Carlisle" Alice nodded helping Edward taking Harry out to the silver volvo "Alice-" "Don't worry i'll cover to bella for you" "Thank's i owe you!" With that edward drove off Toward's the Cullen house hold leaving a smiling Alice "Well Let's See how long it is till My vision come's true!" She then went jumping to find Jasper who was distracting bella with random painting's in the art room.

When Edward finally arrived at the Cullen's home he carried Harry's lifeless body into the sitting area where esme was cleaning "Edward Your- What have you done now?" She asked folding her arms as she looked at her son carrying the boy's body "He passed out on me..I think he may of hit his head and well...Where's Carlisle?" he asked giving up explaining it to his 'Mother' "His in his office." She said eyeing edward up and down giving him her 'I will find out what you did' Look as he walked toward's his 'Father's' office he knocked by kicking his foot against the door "Come in." He heard pushing the door open with his back he smiled sheepishly "What have you done now edward?" Carlisle asked his son who frowned "Why does everyone think I'VE done somthing wrong?" Carlisle raised his brow giving a look as to say 'You really want me to answer that?' "Also fine..This here is Harry James Potter..An Old friend from Hogwarts" Carlisle stood from his seat behind the desk and walked over to where edward had placed harry on the bed that laid there, "What happen?" Carlisle asked looking for any injurys on him "I Told him I was a vampire." "Edward Cullen You did What!" Esme's voice yelled as she stormed in "Now Dear Let's allow edward to atleast explain why he told somone." "Yes let's " Esme said tapping her foot impatiantly "Okay first...His a Wizard! and Second I went to Hogwart's with him so I know him well. and thirdly he thought Voldemort killd me so i had to do SOMETHING so I told him." Edward explained taking a big breath after watching while his 'father' and 'mother' nodded with each sentance "Okay so His a wizard..That's why you brought him to me not to the school doctor?" Yes percicly"

Esme shaked her head smiling "How do you get your self into these situation's edward."

Edward laughed skratching the back of his head "I've been asking myself that for a VERY long time."

Carlisle smiled after examining Harry "Well Everything seem's okay he'll have a nasty bump when he awake's and he'll want answer's but other than that he seem's fine part from some scar's that don't seem to be healing."

"Muggle's" Edward said glaring at the wall catching both his 'Parent's' eye's "What?" "muggle's Harry's Relative's that hate him."

* * *

**A/N: Well small update but still none the less an update! isn't that great?!**

**xD Sorry for any spelling/Grammer mistake's i am working on it so please dont be too harsh on me!**

**and also Again sorry for and out of character stuff XD **

**Wow i say sorry way to much xD sorry.**

__

__


	6. Brooms or Superspeed?

______

**A/N:**

_***0* Thank you for all the nice reviews! it means alot to me! **_

**_And Please don't flame I am working on my Grammar and Spelling ( Something I've NEVER been good at) And I am working on finding a beta but well ^^' I don't know how to get one on this site so if someone would be happy enough to explain it to me and/or beta for me that would be lovely! :) Because I really would Like this fic to be good for you lovely readers!_**

**_And Again Please Always Read The A/N that are here and at the end V That I post up because sometimes they WILL hold good information That will come up in the fic. _**

**_If you already didn't , please go read the A/N!_**

Harry Woke groaning "Ow What happen" He said aloud as he rubbed his head he looked around at the office he did not recognize, He jumped to his feet when he heard the door opening "Ah Harry Your awake" The man said smiling "Im Doctor Cullen ,Edward's Father" He explained at the confused looking teen Harry simply nodded again "Edward his awake!" yelled

Edward was in the office faster than he would normally enter "Harry are you okay?" He asked he confused looking teen "Uh..Well Once someone Tell's me what's going on I should be" Harry said sitting down on the bed "I'll give you boy's some time to talk" The oldest Cullen said leaving his office,closing the door behind him.

Edward stood while Harry sat in silence for a good ten minute's before Harry asked "Was you 'Edward' back at Hogwarts?' edward sighed "I was still Edward I was still a vampire but year's ago and I mean YEARS ago I was infact just a wizard..but after voldemort you know 'killed' me I couldn't simply get up and say 'hey im okay!'" Hary chuckled at this "yeah I guess thatwould frighten a few people.." "So I chose to just come home..And Well I stayed with The Diggory's because thought it'd be best if i stayed with a wizarding family for you know the whole image" Harry nodded "So you was always a vampire?" "yes harry during Hogwarts I indeed was a vampire" "did -" Edward cut Harry's sentence off "yes Dumbledore knew everything..." "Do you ever miss you know Being a wizard?" "Harry i'm still a wizard just//much more faster and i can read minds." Harry's head snapped up at this "But i cant seem to read yours...Well yours and Bella's that is.." Harry let out a happy sigh "Do you miss flying?" "Yeah but Hey super speed work's just has well!" Harry and Edward both laughed at this "No Brooms own " "Harry your wrong there! Super speed!" "Na-uh brooms!" "No speed" After about another ten minute's of arguing what was better Alice came barging threw the door startling Harry "Oh sit down Harry I don't bite." Alice said smiling as she watched Edward roll his eyes at her "What do you want Alice?" "I just wanted to tell you that Bella isn't too pleased to left her to walk home" Harry groaned "Crap what time is it?" "4 pm why?" Edward asked looking down at Harry "I was meant to be home right after school!" He said placing his head in his hand's "Harry did you just forget half the conversation we just had?" Harry looked up "What about brooms owning?" "No about me being SUPER FAST" "What aboutn the muggles?" "There eye's are too slow for them to see." Alice watched the two talking smiling away to her self

* * *

**A/N: Very short update sorry lol , just thought i'd update since i didnt have anything else to do right now xD ,**

**Well hope you enjoyed it and i know nothing big happend in this chapter but dont worry the next one should hold more information ,**

**and thank you again for the lovely reviews it makes my day when i read good reviews! and please if you want me to add anything dont be affraid to message me :3 it'd be great to hear your thoughts on things! **

**Keep reviewing ! and please no flames and please always read the A/N at the top ^ and here =3 thank you and hope you liked the short update**

**_If you already didn't , please go read the A/N at the top_**


	7. More letters,Home alone!

**A/N: :o Wow 20 reviews? I never thought i'd get that many on any of my story's! w -Does Happy Dance!- **

**_And Please don't flame I am working on my Grammar and Spelling ( Something I've NEVER been good at) And I am working on finding a beta but well ^^' I don't know how to get one on this site so if someone would be happy enough to explain it to me and/or beta for me that would be lovely! :) Because I really would Like this fic to be good for you lovely readers!_**

**_And Again Please Always Read The A/N that are here and at the end That I post up because sometimes they WILL hold good information That will come up in the fic. _**

**And I apoligze for any OOC-ness Also i forgot to put a warning up !**

**Warnings!: Boy x Boy , Bella bashing ( I'm sorry but I can't stand her!)**

**_If you already didn't , please go read the A/N!_**

"Wow." Was the only word Harry could say as went up to his room that night after Edward had brought him back home Sighing Happily he closed his eye's only to snap them back open when he forgot to owl Hermione 'Oh crap she's going to kill me!' He thought as he ran for pen and paper

_Dear Herm'._

_So Sorru I didn't owl you before I was very busy you see...With school _

_but you are not going to believe this! _Harry thought about that he had writted shaking his head he threw that letter in the bin and began writing again.

_Dear Hermione _

_So sorry i didn't owl before i've been so busy with school! Really Muggle work is so much harder than Hogwarts! Snape's classes are like Childs play to this stuff! And get this in science we're not aloud to mix the potions up! How silly! -sigh- I miss being with you guy's i would take greasy sevie snape than this!_

_Oh but guess what! Guess who owled me!_

_None other than DRACO MALFOY! yeah we've formed a love/hate/friendship thing!_

_But there is this really annoying girl living next door to me, Don't think she like's be very much but Oh well! Atleast I cant say everyone does! _

_Owl me and tell me how everyone's doing! I'd love to know all the gossip!._

_Love _

_Harry! _

Harry smiled as he finished writing the letter he put it to one side earning him a confused look from Hedwig "I have one more letter to write girl" He said as he got another part of paper from the top draw

_Dear Malfoy...Draco? I think i can call you Draco now._

_How are you?_

_Well I'm rather bored and thought i'd annoy you for alittle I mean I have nothing better to do!_

_So do tell me Malfoy...Draco what's happening in the big bad slytherin ? _

_And there's alway's something that puzzled me...Now don't take this the wrong way..But..Are you gay?_

_Signed_

_Boy wonder!_

_(Harry potter if you didn't already know!)_

Harry smiled as he watched Hedwig fly off with both letter's clearly please with himself his smile soon faded when he noticed he hadn't heard a word from the dursley's in awhile walking down stairs he looked in the one place he was sure he'd find them...The kitchen

Harry looked around when a note on the fridge caught his eye walking over he took the letter off reading it to himself

_Potter._

_I am to tell you that Myself and my son and wife are away. by law I am to say this if i had it my way you could rot!_

Harry rolled his eye's at his 'figures!'

Harry kept reading

_We will return after Dudley has finished Training for the big boxing match!_

"Oh great Home alone...Wait Home alone?! ....Well Now that's not so bad."

Harry smiled when he saw Hedwig fly into the kitchen holding two letter's He picked up the one that clearly was from Hermione and read it first

_Dear Harry,_

_Not to worry I understand i'm having trouble getting Ron to even stay awake to read one sentance in the book!_

_and Harry! Your acting like a spoilt Pure-blood! Your ment to now be like that toward's muggles!_

_There isn't very much gossip....Luna is now dating a Slytherin! And uhm Me and Ron are ..Dating now..Ron says hi and that he'll write to you when he has time ( His hiding away from me!)_

Love Hermione

Harry smiled 'Yep thats just like Ron' Harry thought as he began to open Draco's letter

_Dear Harry,_

_I do agree if we are going to keep this...Thing we have we should start with first name's ._

_Nothing has changed grewatly ..Pansy is now dating some Hufflepuff I don't see what she see's in him!_

_And to answer your question .Yes. Yes i am and I am dating the one and only Blaise Zabini I'm very surprised you didn't notice this before._

_signed_

_Malfoy the great_

_(That has a nice ring to it doesn't it potter?)_


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE READ!

**Sorry I know you want an update but this is an important note a new Law ( In the UK) has just come out and by Law there can not be any 'Sexual' contact between anyone under 18 even if they are cartoon's or fanfic's its still going against the law and because none of my characters are over 18 techenaly, I can only allow them to cuddle and hold hands and probley just give a little peck on the lip's but they cant do anything over the top or I will be going against the Uk's New law and believe me There is no way other than this to get around the new law if you don't believe me ask around at Yaoi fan's it's a new law just made in the UK, I myself think it's utter sillyness, But i'm sorry if you wanted more than what i have explained i can give then you may want to stop reading this fanfic since I can't do anything about it the goverment have strictly said that if there under 18 that it is unacceptable even though in the UK the age that your aloud to be sexual active is 16. But this is the goverment so I have to follow all the rule's . I'm sorry once again. I will keep writing them but there won't be as much contact as I was hoping to put in the my fanfic's don't have much contact anyway's so it's okay anyways I mean there mostly K+ but because of the swearing and dark theme's I place them under T **

**Once again i'm sorry.**

**LoonieRiddleDragon.**


	9. Not a morning person

**A/N: Well I said I'd update today and even though I've got a headache I'm still going to update for you reader's since you've been so kind and even with the new UK law your staying and reading!( What made me really happy when i found out you'd all stay and read even if there can't be much contact) , Sorry also If it's short and seem's a bit over the place as i said a moment I do have a headache and I'm a little ill right now.**

**

* * *

**Harry sighed looking at the clock he'd been watching Muggle TV for over 3 hour's (Surly that's not healthy)

"Guess I should Go to bed it's already 10pm" He said aloud knowing no one could hear him, He made sure to turn all the light's out and lock all down stair's door's and window's not wanting to be woken in the night by anything.

"Hello Girl you want to go flying for a bit?" He said opening her cage he opened his bedroom window alittle allowing her to fly out "Be back soon! I'll leave the window open" He whispered to her before letting her go out into the night.

Yawning Harry went and changed into some silk bottoms and a normal over sized black shirt, Slipping into bed he turned the lap off.

-00.20am-

Harry turned pulling the covers's more over his tiny frame He felt as though someone was watching him putting his hand under the pillow slyly he grabbed his wand and turned around suddenly ready to hex whome ever it was only to blink "Lumos." He whispered turning the light to every inch of the room he blinked "I was sure there was someone Maybe nothing" With that Harry put his wand back under his pillow and quickly dozed back off.

-Next day-

Harry awoke with a groan as a loud knocking woke him "Alright!" He yelled as he got up forgetting he was still wearing his night clothes he answer the door "What?" Harry fully woke up when he heard Edward chuckle "You never wear a morning person Harry" "oh Cedric..I Mean Edward Come in" Harry said stepping aside , Closing the door once Edward was in the living room.

"Why you so tired Harry?" Edward asked while he sat down on the sofa

"No reason Really ..I just You'd think I'm crazy"

"Harry..." Edward said getting Harry's Full attention "I already think your crazy."

"Gee Thank's Ced You really are a great pal!" Harry said sarcasticly while yawning "Well I just i swore I could feel someone Watching Me While I slept"

"Your Right Harry that does sound crazy." Edward said after a moment of silence

* * *

**A/n: I was going to write more but my Headaches just for alot worse T_T **


	10. Bella's not happy

**A/N: Yay My Headache has gone! Well I would just like to say WOW! i NEVER THOUGH SO MANY PEOPLE WOULD SUB/FAV THIS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE! AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS THAT MEAN'S ALOT! LET'S TRY REACHING 40 REVIEWS! i KNOW YOU CAN DO THAT FOR ME! **

**Also i'm not sure how long this will go on for but i'm hoping it won't be too many chapters that you get bored of it! xD**

**Ps. **Please don't flame I am working on my Grammar and Spelling ( Something I've NEVER been good at) And I am working on finding a beta but well ^^' I don't know how to get one on this site so if someone would be happy enough to explain it to me and/or beta for me that would be lovely! :) Because I really would Like this fic to be good for you lovely readers!

**_And Again Please Always Read The A/N that are here and at the end V That I post up because sometimes they WILL hold good information That will come up in the fic. _**

**_If you already didn't , please go read the A/N!_**

"Hey Cedric-"

"Edward." The taller teen corrected as he stood by the door waiting for Harry to get his jacket on

"Oh Right Yeah Sorry" Harry said sheepishly "It's Going to take time to get used to calling you that..I mean i've known you as Cedric not Edward"

Edward let out a small chuckle "It's alright Harry, I understand but you do know there never really was a Cedric Diggory"

Harry looked up at edward and asked while he was locking up the front door " Then why didn't you just keep your name as Edward why change it to Cedric?"

Edward took a moment to think over what Harry had said before shrugging and laughing "I havn't a clue I think I just wanted to have a new identity where noone knew me" Harry nodded "Yeah. That's all I wanted back at Hogwarts Noone wanting anything of me,Noone telling me I had to do this or that." Edward frowned patting Harry on the shoulder "It's alright, It couldn't of been easy I mean you didn't have the best life and then you get friend's and then you find out some crazy snake faced dude's out to get you!"

Harry laughed and walked upto Edward's car before realizing something "Hey Wait a Second" Edward looked up from half-way getting into the driver's seat "What's wrong?" "What about that girl next door bella doesn't she need a ride to school?" "Oh..Her..Well...Can we talk about THAT later?" Harry nodded not wanting to push the subject any further He was getting a free ride to school after all!

When they arrived Harry smiled noticing a bouncing Alice "Ugh." Harry heard Edward groan "What's up?" Harry said turning his head to the side "Alice Is thinking how cute you are." A tint of pink colored Harry's Dark cheek's "Oh..Wait Why's that make you go ugh!" Harry said hitting Edward on the arm playfully crossing his arm's he pretended to be hurt

Edward laughed "Aww You are Cute! Just Not While my sisters The one thinking it!" He said getting out raising a brow as Harry made to move to leave the Silver Volvo "Harry.." Edward warned "Nope Not Leaving." Was all Harry got out before he was yanked out by Emmet "That's cheating!" Harry said rather girly catching the eye's of Emmet and Edward and Jasper "Dude you sound like a chick!" Emmet said roaring with laughter "Har de Har Har!" Harry said sarcasticly

Harry soon smiled when a giggling Alice came over hugging him "Don't worry Harry,Their Just...Too Guyish!" Harry laughed "Yeah Maybe we should take them shopping!" "No NO NEVER " Emmet said hiding behind the silver Volvo out of alice's reach "Aww but Harry need's new clothes look at what his wearing!" Alice is wrickiling her nose up in disgust "Hey What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Harry said looking himself up and down

Edward yanked on Harry's bagging sleve whispering in his ear "come on before she asks you to wear a dress"

"Bye guy's!" Harry said all too soon running after a speed-walking Edward

"You get on well with my family" Edward commented

"Well Their all very nice..Well Mostly"

Edward smiled watching Harry as he enterd the School

"Edward!" There was a loud angry dark brown haired girl walking toward's the pair

"I'll see you in class Harry"

"Okay.." Was all Harry said before he was being pushed away by Alice 'What the?' Was all Harry thought before he was being dragged off and talking about shopping with the pixie like cullen sister

- Over with Edward and Bella-

"Bellz'" Edward began

"Don't bellz' me! You left me to walk home! Then you don't call! or pop by!" She said catching many of the passing student's eye's

'Oh great! this all over again!' Edward thought

Edward took hold of Bella's elbow -not too hard- and pulled her over into an empty classroom

"Bella I was busy!" He hissed letting go of her

"Well You could of called me!"

"I couldn't if i was busy!" Edward said throwing his arm's around

"Well I'm your girlfriend Edward!"

"I know!" Edward said 'Sadly' He added in his mind

"Then you should of made time for me!"

"Okay Sorry What more can I say bell'z?"

"You could tell me why you left me to walk home on my own and what you was busy doing" The annoyed girlfriend said crossing her amr's and staring at her boyfriend

"I... I Ran into an old pal and we lost the track of time." Edward said 'Well It isn't a complete lie?'

"So a 'Pal' Is more important than your girlfriend?"

"Of course not bell'Z!" ' Why am I trying to keep this convosation going again?' He thought confusing himself

* * *

A**/N: Don't you just hate bella? I know I do, Sorry if anyone's a Team Bella , But I dislike her! .**

**There will be more of Alice and Harry forcing the other guy's shopping!**

**Please Review ! Let's read 40!**


	11. Sorry i'm late,Staircase moved

**A/N: -Frowns- I thought My headache was gone but it just came back And I can't seem to fall asleep so i'm posting a new chapter OH-MY-LORD-VOLDEMORT 40 REVIEWS! -Fangirls- I never thought it would get that far how about we try reaching for 50 **

**Also I am as of today ( To night? To evening? What ever time it is where you are ) Looking into getting a beta for this! Yep Someone ( zentry ) Kindly explained how to So thank you for that -smiles- **

**Also big thank you to EVERYONE who reviews! **

**Also i'm thinking of allowing Harry to have a little surprise at then end of this chapter or maybe next...you won't know until you read on!.**

* * *

_-Last Time-_

_"Well I'm your girlfriend Edward!"_

_"I know!" Edward said 'Sadly' He added in his mind_

_"Then you should of made time for me!"_

_"Okay Sorry What more can I say bell'z?"_

_"You could tell me why you left me to walk home on my own and what you was busy doing" The annoyed girlfriend said crossing her amr's and staring at her boyfriend_

_"I... I Ran into an old pal and we lost the track of time." Edward said 'Well It isn't a complete lie?'_

_"So a 'Pal' Is more important than your girlfriend?"_

_"Of course not bell'Z!" ' Why am I trying to keep this conversation going again?' He thought confusing himself._

* * *

"Bella." Edward started firmly growing fed up of the petty fight quickly "You are not my Keeper!"

"I am not your what Edward?"

"You Can't control my every move, Hell! The only reason I'm probley even with you is for your blood!"

Bella turned a deathly pale as her "What?" He voice raising high pitched

Edward sighed calming down "I..I didn't mean it please don't cry please" Edward said gripping onto her shoulder's making the girl look at him "I didn't mean it bell'z really I didn't.."

"Then..Why did you say it." She asked turning her gae away from her boyfriend

"I was angry, You not trusting me just..Wound me up"

"Okay" Bella said rubbing her watery eye's with her green sleve "I'm going to class I'll see you later."

"Alright bye" Was all Edward said as he was left alone to his thought's 'What? Why did I just break up with her then take her back!' Edward's inner voice yelled confused as can be!

- With Alice and Harry-

"Hey Alice.."

"No Harry I will not tell you what's happening with Bella and Edward."

Harry blinked at the girl before laughing "Honestly Alice I wasn't going to ask I simply was going to say if you would like to go shopping or come to mine..I mean my family's ...Gone for a few ...days" 'Week's maybe even months or years' Harry thought hopefully

"OH Harry!" Harry shot back at the pixie like girl's loud outburst "Why don't you come over! I mean well you being a you know what" Harry groan "Please don't use that in the same sentace" "Oh because of You-know-who? Sorry I recall Edward saying about him one time..I'm sorry I didn't know your family I could of seen their death's." The girl's normal cheery voice now fading causing Harry to feel terrible

" Oh No! Alice It's not your fault who are you to know what would of happend 17 year's or so ago! I didn't even know Cedric or well Edward then!"

Alice smiled at her new friend "Okay Well I'm sure Esme would jump to cook dinner for you! We don't use the kitchen much!"

"Well I don't know..Okay I will!" Harry's not-sure tone quickly turned into a happy cheerful one then into a confused one

"Jasper!" Alice said giggling "I thought We asked you not to play with Harry emotions!"

"..Sorry..." Jasper said as he smiled -tried to smile- at Harry

"Oh uhm That's okay..I guess..." 'Note to self: Jasper can feel and change your emotion's,Emmet's very strong and Alice can see what happens in your future well isn't that just great?'

"so Alice.." Harry said slyly smiling at her trying to nudge her to tell him what was happening with Bella and Edward

"No Harry! Ask Edward here he comes!"

"Edward Hey!" Harry greeted cheerfully as Edward walked over to where they were all standing around

"Hi Harry, Alice, Jazz Hope you wasn't being too mean to my little Parselmouth!" Edward joked causing Harry to blush

"how'd you?"

"Oh come off it Harry EVERYONE knew you was!"

"Oh right..Yeah..."

"Aww Edward you made him blush! Oh sweet! Well we must be off come along Jasper" The short girl said once again pulling her boyfriend (Soul mate?) along.

"So Edward anything interesting happen with you and bella?"

"She obviously Doesn't trust me."

"What why?" Harry said rather quickly

"Well She's scared i'm going to run off and leave her what she's not mistaken.I honestly Think I only dated her because of You-know-what."

'You knwo what? Ohhh Blood!' Harry said a light bulb flashing inside his head.

Harry and Edward - Used to be Cedric- Talked as they walked to their class They had Music unlikely Harry had to play his piece of music out first , He wasn't sure it was any good He'd played a few time's when he had got his cousin dudley's old keyboard, But he could hardly play it with key's missing and Dursley's always making him do EVERYTHING over the summer.

"Wow Harry you never said you could play!" Edward said a little too amazed

"Well....Hogwart's isn't very much a place for music no m-u-g-g-l-e items aloud remember" Harry said sheepishly spelling out 'Muggle'

"Ahh yes I remember , Ipod's and Radio's didn't work did they?" Edward asked trying to refresh his memory

"That's a lie, They did , You simply wasn't aloud them though...Odd rule if you ask me they say you have to respect the muggle world..yet your not aloud any MUGGLE thing's." Harry explained throwing a few thing's into his locker **( A/N: Do they even have lockers? Oh well they do now!) **

"Well There must of been a very good reason if they lied to us all this time!" Edward said realizing something "Hey Harry walk with me over to my locker"

Harry goraned "Butt Edwarddd" He complained "That's all the way on the other side of the building we'll be late!"

Harry's childish behavior made Edward let out a small chuckle before he began to push his smaller raven haired friend "come on lazy! You need the exercise!" Harry's mouth turned into a grin with a large 'O' shape forming has well as he playfull hit edward "I am not fat thank you very much!" "I didn't say you was Harry."

When they finally reached there class they was at least a good ten minute's late

"Mr,Cullen and Mr,Potter care to explain why your Late."

"The stair case moved sir , I had to go the long way threw the dungeons where I ran into an old friend called and we Hexed each other" Harry explained jokily knowing if he was at Hogwart's the teacher would of believed every word of it , Harry caught site of a snickering Edward and a Glaring bella

"Well that's one tell you got there have you thought about taking extra English? You have a very nice imagination" the teacher said smiling forgetting that the two teens had been late to his class

"I will think over it sir." Harry said smiling at the teacher.

"Hey Harry can I see you after class?" Bella asked politly

"Sure" Harry replied writing down the date and objective, Thinking nothing of what Bella had said.

* * *

- Bella's POV for the class entrance-

As soon as I watched Edward and Harry make their way into the class I knew Harry had to be this 'Pal' Edward was seeing , I mean This kid shows up and I lose My Bloodsucker!.  
**  
**"The stair case moved sir , I had to go the long way threw the dungeons where I ran into an old friend called and we Hexed each other" Harry explained

I glared at him when I saw him look my way what kind of excus was that 'The stair case moved!' HA stair cases don't move ! and you will pay for taking away MY Edward,

Leaning over to Harry i asked quietly "Hey Harry can I see you After class?"

I watched as he smiled and replied "Sure" As he began to do his work,

I smirked perfect i thought now i can get him back in the hallway no one dare's to enter!.

* * *

-In teh hallway-

"Uh Bella There's no one here?" Harry asked looking around at the empty hallway

"Of course that's why I asked you here" She sneered at the other teen

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused 'Well this can't be good!' Harry thought

"You stole my boyfriend!"

"What? I didn't steal anyones boyfriend!"

"Yes you did you stole my Edward!" Bella said grabbing old of Harry painfuly

The look bella was giving him reminded him of the same look Tom Riddle had when he was at Hogwart's the same cruel minded glare,the mean violent sparkle in the eye Before harry could register what happened he pulled his wand out and yelled

"Stupefy!" Harry gasped as he watched Bella's head collide with the wall opposite him

"Harry!"

Harry turned sharply to see Alice and Edward rushing towards him

"Are you alright?" Edward asked looking him over

"I-I'm fine i-i Oh god I didn't mean to hurt her!" Harry said looking over at bella who Alice was looking at

"it's fine Harry that..That bitch! shouldn't of touched you in the first place!" Edward yelled his temper growing at the thought of bella hurting Harry..HIS harry.

"It's okay Harry" Alice's soft voice said "She's okay nothing can't fix in a flash!"

* * *

**A/N: This seem's to be longer than most my chapters! =smiles- hope you like please review!**

**Ohhh What's bella gonna say when she wake's up?**


	12. His a Vampire!

**A/N: Come on reviewers Just a few more and this fanfic has reached 50! I'm so proud at how many review's it's getting and how many subs and favs it get's daily! Thank you to everyone!**

**Sorry if i seem over the place right now with this story , I've been suffering rom headaches probley more than I should going to the hospital on monday to see what's going on in that head of mine xD **

**Also Just a note I will try updating a lot more chapter's for your enjoyment as 27th may up till 31st may I won't be able to update at all so I'm going to see how many chapter's I can get up until then. **

**Oh yes also in the chapter yesturday I said Harry would have a surprise! Well His surprise wasn't in that chapter ( BEcause I had to finish that chapter where I did ) but it shall be here! Or will it... Dun dun dun! There also if more than ONE surprise!**

* * *

_-Before-_

_"Yes you did you stole my Edward!" Bella said grabbing old of Harry painfuly_

_The look bella was giving him reminded him of the same look Tom Riddle had when he was at Hogwart's the same cruel minded glare,the mean violent sparkle in the eye Before harry could register what happened he pulled his wand out and yelled_

_"Stupefy!" Harry gasped as he watched Bella's head collide with the wall opposite him_

_"Harry!"_

_Harry turned sharply to see Alice and Edward rushing towards him_

_"Are you alright?" Edward asked looking him over_

_"I-I'm fine i-i Oh god I didn't mean to hurt her!" Harry said looking over at bella who Alice was looking at_

_"it's fine Harry that..That bitch! shouldn't of touched you in the first place!" Edward yelled his temper growing at the thought of bella hurting Harry..HIS harry._

_"It's okay Harry" Alice's soft voice said "She's okay, nothing can't fix in a flash!"

* * *

_

"Oh god oh god Oh golly god!" Harry chanted as he walked up and down in the waiting area

"Harry sit down your going to make an whole in the floor" Edward said from where he was calmly sat watching Harry pace up and down

"But Edward I used magic on a MUGGLE"

"Self defence! And your of legal age!"

"So! The Ministry of Magic Don't care they'd do anything to get the boy who will not die in trouble!"

"Harry I think you over thinking this all"

"But Edward your not the one who's going to get yelled at!"

"Will you boy's please hush up!" A passing nurse hissed at them

Edward chuckled pulling Harry down to sit beside him "Just calm down I'm sure she doesn't even remember and if she does jsut a flick of your wand and she won't remeber even asking you to meet her!"

"That's brilliant Edward! I'll just Obliviate her!"

"See Nothing to worry about" Edward said smiling

"What the dog doing here." Edward hissed out as he noticed Jacob comming closer to them

"Leech." Jacob hissed once he was near , Edward stood not allowing the dog to tower over him

"House pet."

"What did you do to bella?" The darker teen demanded

"I did nothing she slipped and hit her head nothing more to it," Edward said not fazzed at the harsh tone Jacob was using

"Jacob as in Jacob Black?" Harry asked standing the too taller teen's looked at him in confusion

"You know my name?"

"You know Remus Lupin right?"

"Remus Lupin ..Remus Lupin..Ahh Yes! I do! His a dog too right?" Jacob asked using Edwards word for Werewolves

"Uhh Of some sort" Harry said laughing a little

"Wait HArry you Mean Lupin the teacher who took over DADA?"

"Yeah he was a 'Dog'" Harry said laughing at his own sentance

"Bloody hell" Edward said eye's wide

This caused Harry to frown "You sounded like Ron.."

"Ron? Who's that..." Jacob asked noisly

"He was my best mate back at...School"

Before edward could reply dr carlisle cullen came out from the too large door's

"Alright Harry you want to come with me?" He asked knowingly

"Sure I should see if She's okay I couldn.t warn her about the floor in time" Harry swiftly lied

* * *

" Harry's here to see you" Carlisle said smiling his carming smile

Bella's eye's grew wide at the site of Harry "Stay away! You voodoo doer!"

Harry follwed his eye's "Get chose of word's Now stay still please..I don't want to do this but I can't risk it getting out about Me being a wizard and all you know just self defence really bella"

Before bella could jump from the table Harry had pointed his wand at her and spoke the word "Obliviate."

Harry nodded over at Carlisle who stoo dwalking over to bella Smiling putting on the act he had planned while bella was asleep/Knocked out

"Okay everything seem's to be okay"

"What do you mean? How How'd I get here?" She asked Confused looking around

"Ahh Your friend Harry here couldn't warn you in time about the slippery floor and you ended up falling colliding with the wall"

Bella reached up touching the large bump she hissed out in pain "That would explain why it hurt's"

"Yes well Jacob and Edward are waiting outside, Jacob's offerd to take you home" Carlisle lied as though he'd done it a million time's

"Right I'll just be..Going" Bella hopped off the table grabbing onto Harry's shoulder for surport "Okay let's go" She said as Harry walked out over to where Jacob and Edward were Calmly ( Or as Calmly as they can be ) sat next to each other

"Bella!" Jacob said raising from his seat "How are you?" he asked

"I'm okay jake, Little bump on the head wont hurt me!"

Harry rolled his eye's from where he was standing next to Edward

"Shall I take you home?" Jacob asked looking over at Edward and Harry he rememberd their convosation before

* * *

"You know Remus Lupin?" Edward asked

"Of course his the most known Werewolf of all time!"

"Mhmm..."

"How do you know Harry?"

"You know pup we may be having a decent convosation but i'm not going to tell you everything"

"Jeez sorry I asked!" JAcob said sulking down in his seat "Was just being friendly!"

"Fine Take Bella Home that's friendly anouthe"

Jacob faked a surrised gasp "You would trust you litle bellbell with the big bad wolf, Oh I feel honored I could cry!" He said sarcasticly.

* * *

"Sure Jake.." She ansered gabbing hold of him so she didn't go tumbiling to the ground "You two comming?"

"No Carlisle wants to see me for a moment then I gotta take Harry home he doesn't know his way back"

'Lie!' Harry's mind yeld at Edward even though HArry knew Edward wasn't able to read it

"Okay." With that Jacob nodded friendly goodbye over at Harry and Edward excorting Bella to the car.

"Well I never knew you could Lie."

"Harry I lied to almost everyone at Hogwarts remember Cedric"

HArry scrowled "Ruin my fun."

"Come on Carlisle Really Does want to see us!"

"Why me? I didn't do anything! I am innocent You can't prove a thing"

The older teen rolled his eye's "come on " Pushing Harry into Carlisle's office he closed the door

"Harry...Edward!" Carlisle said from behind the desk "How'd You?"

"Read your mind" Edward said simply taking a seat on the other side of the desk

"Right well Then I guess you know why your here."

"Yeah...Harry you may want to sit down"

"Why? It can't be that bad of news can it?"

"Well......I got a boy in today well he was around your age.."

"Hmm?" Harry asked now sitting down

"His name..well...His a vampire."

"Sir I don't understand what's that got to do with me?"

Edward goraned reading Carlisle's mind "Harry please don't pass out when he says the name" Edward asked

"His Name's Tom Riddle." Carlisle finished

* * *

**A/N: Well this went diffrent than planned oh well xD I'm a big Tom riddle fan so i just HAD to get him into it , Don't worry he won't have a big part and there will be more HarryxEdward in the next chapter but right now i'm feel very sick so i'm going to go lay down bye!**

**Also How do YOU think Edward will react onces he hears tom riddle calling Harry ' His little serpent ' **


	13. Crazy old snakebag!

__

**A/N: 5 more reviews and This story has hit 50 reviews! Oh my! I'm so happy at how many review's it's getting hoenstly I had no idea it would get this many! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**And Yes Tom riddle was one of the many surprises I have planed for Harry! **

**And oh my lord voldemort! I didn't notice at all all the spelling mistake's in the last couple of chapter's i've uploaded So sorry I shall be paying more attention from now on!**

**Also I may have a problem finding a beta because I don't use wordpad i write it on the Document managaer I just delet one of the storys and I write it in it's place , because I can't find my wordpad anywhere on my laptop so uh yeah until I work out how to do that I'm gonna have to go without a beta.**

**"This is parselmouth"**

"This is normal speach"

'This is thinking'

_

* * *

_

_-Before-_

_"Well......I got a boy in today well he was around your age.."_

_"Hmm?" Harry asked now sitting down_

_"His name..well...His a vampire."_

_"Sir I don't understand what's that got to do with me?"_

_Edward goraned reading Carlisle's mind "Harry please don't pass out when he says the name" Edward asked_

_"His Name's Tom Riddle." Carlisle finished._

Though Harry had been to the cullen's house before He never really had a good look at how big the hosue simply was

"Come on Harry." Edward said from the door, Harry was about to ask how he'd got there so fast until he remember'd Edward had super speed sighing he walked into the house.

"Edward Harry...Carlisle The boy's in the living room with Jasper his keeping him calm." Esme greeted and informerd her husband.

Harry walked in to see the same looking teen as he'd seen back in the chamber of secret's only this time he was much paler and his eye's were diffrent

Tom turned his attention over to where Harry was standing awakwardly next to Edward

**"My Little Serpent" **Tom hissed in parseltounge

Harry blushed a deep crimson 'Get a hold of yourself Harry this guy killed your parents!'

"I thought I got rid of you." Harry said husher than intrended

**"Aww But My Little Serpent I was always Dead...You can't Kill what is dead" **

The Cullen's looked between the too hissing teen's. Edward was growing impatient watching this guy talk to His Harry 'Wait...when did Harry become mine?' Edward thought begining to notice he'd been calling Harry his all day, If a vampire could blush Edward would of been the reddest anyone could go without being ill.

"Stop talking Parselmouth Riddle." Harry said glaring at the other teen

**"But Harry-"**Riddle was cut off by Harry yelling louder than needed for this situation

"Don't Dare Say my name your murderiors Bastard!"

"My Little Serpent Don't you have a quick temper" Tom said standing from the sofa he'd been sitting on

"Your What?" Harry asked confused, Harry began to wonder why Jasper and Emmet had backed off

"You are Mine Harry...You have been since I was turned into this creature.."

"He is not yours!"

Everyone turned to a furming Edward "Edward." Carlisle said surprised

"Oh Dear boy..Harry is mine..Just like Rosalie is Emmets and Jasper is Alice's...Harry is mine." Tom repeated moving closer to Harry with each word

**"I am no one's Riddle!" Harry hissed out **

"But Harry you are mistaken You belong to me and me alone isn't that right Carlisle"

Edward turned shocked at his 'Father' who was frowning with his arm's crossed across his chest "Tom It is not my place to so who Harry belong's to."

"What a shame.."**well Harry You know I don't give up so easily so be warned**."

Tom smirked at the nerous raven haired teen walking past Edward he made sure to bump into him as he walked up the stairs to the room Esme had made for him.

"Harry.." Edward started

"Can't I ever get away from that guy?"Harry asked himself more than anyone

"Harry We're sorry we're not really a loud to turn new born's away no matter who they may be." Carlisle said putting a strong hand on Harry's shoulder

" It's Fine I understand ....But I will not belong to HIM of all people I'd rather go back to living under the stairs!"

**"MY Little serpent don't worry I shall take good care of you!" **Tom hissed from upstairs

"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY OLD SNAKEBAG TOO MANY HYPHAN NAMED MENTAL CASE!" Harry yelled gripping his hair tightly with both his hand's

Emmet frowned knowing his 'Soon to be brother' Was winding Poor Harry up smirking he walked over to Harry

"So Crazy old snakebag too many hyphan named mental case? Never heard that insult before..Then again your mind is only small it can only think up such small words!" Harry laughed hitting emmet hard ( Knowing it hurt him more than emmet)

"It was all I could think of leave me be! the only person i've ever insulted is Malfoy!"

"Who's Malfoy?" Emmet asked confused

"you and Malfoy STILL insult eachother even when your not at Hogwarts?" Edward said laughing

"Hey We can't live without insulting each other" Harry said shrugging

Esme and Carlisle smiled from where they were standing glad that the atmosfir had changed.

* * *

**A/N: This is probley a very Usless Chapter Lol But I just got bored and Felt like typing something up And well this is what came out of it!**

**Also i was going to do spell cheack but it kept coming up as Error so sorry if anything is spelt wrong ! I havn't a clue why it wouldn't let me cheak the spelling**


	14. wanting and surprise visit

A/N: "/ I was getting good reviews now I seem to be getting bad reviews there making me not want to keep writing V.V...But Well Oh well..Also

ALSO WHO WAS IT WHO SAID THEY WOULD BETA THIS? SORRY I KINDA LOST THE EMAIL THAT SAID AND WELL WHO EVER IT WAS PLEASE INBOX ME SO WE CAN TALK MORE ABOUT THE BETA THINGY!

Please and thank you =)

Please send NICE reviews also as you can see the chapter before this was about making a video trailer for this I would really love to see if anyone does do that =3

Also Spell check isn't working again! I haven't a clue what's happening but I'm trying my best and everything but thank you to everyone who has sent good reviews they mean alot to me and make me feel happy! :3

also does Emmet have two T's or one? :S

Before-

"So Crazy old snake bag too many hyphen named mental case? Never heard that insult before..Then again your mind is only small it can only think up such small words!" Harry laughed hitting Emmett hard ( Knowing it hurt him more than Emmett)

"It was all I could think of leave me be! the only person I've ever insulted is Malfoy!"

"Who's Malfoy?" Emmet asked confused

"you and Malfoy STILL insult each other even when your not at Hogwarts?" Edward said laughing

"Hey We can't live without insulting each other" Harry said shrugging

Esme and Carlisle smiled from where they were standing glad that the atmosphere had changed.

"Harry,Dear would you like something to eat?" Esme said walking into the living area where Edward and Emmett were entertaining Harry.

"No Thank you I'm Fine " Harry replied smiling up at the 'Mother' of the Cullen Family

"Oh Please, Call me Esme Makes me feel SO old." She said laughing

Harry let out a small chuckle Nodding "Esme I'm fine thank you,I've already had Edward trying to force me to eat."

"That's because you look like a stick!" Edward protested

"Well Just call if you need anything" Esme said;"I guess I should see if Tom is okay" Turning her attention to the stairs she walked slowly up to the room they had made for Tom's arrival

Harry sighed shaking his head "Why must he of all people be a Vampire! can't he just well Die already?" Harry asked himself more than the other two teens

"Maybe he just Love's annoying you?" Emmet offered from where he was seated.

Harry watched as Edward began to beat Emmet at card's, He sat silently thinking to himself as he half watched the game that was happening and half going off into thought;He finally came to a close on his thoughts and stood catching the eye's of Emmett and Edward

"Everything okay Harry?" Edward asked worriedly

"Yeah Just going to do speak to Vold-Tom." Harry said smiling as though Tom was an old friend or something.

Harry walked away from the shocked Vampire's making his way up the Cullen's stairs he tried to remember What room was Tom's he re-called Esme saying it was one of the room's with a Large keep out sign, Harry looked at the end of the corridor where Two room's read Keep Out, Taking his chance's he knocked louder than intended too on the one with Green Keep out sign thinking it was rather slytherin.

"What?" a sharp hiss sounded from inside the room

"Uh..T--Tom it's Harry." The Ex-Gryffindor said suddenly growing nervous

There was a long pause of awkward silence until Tom spoke up

"Come in."

Harry let out breath that he couldn't remember holding placing his hand on the golden door-knob he turned it when he opened the door everything began to go into slow motion,There sat crossed legged on the bed his hair messy,A tight black Tee showing every part of his upper body and some black jean's that looked like they fitted his thin waist beautifully : Harry suddenly noticed that he had been staring at Tom for more than Five minute's, Harry blushed as he noticed the other 'Teen' Smirking

"You alright there Harry? Your looking very Hot." Amusement seeped threw Tom's Tone of voice as he spoke causing Harry to blush even more

'Get a hold of your self! This guy killed your parent's!"

"I'm fine Riddle..I just came to see how you was."

"I'd be better if.." Tom trailed off

"If what?" Harry said his curiosity growing more and more as he stepped into the fairly big room

"If You didn't spend so much time with Edward."

Harry stared shocked at Tom's word's, He didn't want Harry hanging with Edward?

"Why what's wrong with Edward?" Harry demanded more than asked

Harry watched as Tom stood from the bed walking over toward Harry he folded his arm's scrowling

"I see the way he looks at you. I've been here a day! and I've noticed! Potter You'd have to be stupid not to notice!"

Harry blushed flash's of the couple of day's with Edward and the time when he first met 'Cedric'

"Edward's just a good friend!" Harry yelled trying to protect something that he wasn't sure of.

"Oh give it a rest Potter! His eye's burn into you like he wants to eat you!" tom said unfolding his arm's he backed Harry up into the wall

"But hear this Potter You are mine. and mine alone." Tom hissed harshly into Harry's ear earning a whimper from the smaller teen;Tom released Harry smirking as the raven haired teen rushed downstairs to where Emmet and Edward were sat

"Harry?" Edward asked standing as he saw the other teen rushing for the door

"Oh uhm Edward sorry I - Uh - I have to leave..I forgot I left the ..uh..TV on Yeah! I left the TV on sorry I'll see you tomorrow!" Harry yelled as he began to run home leaving a very confused Edward and Emmet behind.

Harry ran as far as he could before he was forced to stop and catch his breath,His lung's burned from so much running 'What the hell's going on... I think I liked it better when I was almost being killed!' Harry thought as he clenched his side's walking the rest of the way home.

Harry stopped when he saw some white blond hair sat on his front step scorwling.

Harry walked slowly unsurly towards the person "Draco?" Harry asked in surprise

Draco's head shot up as he glared standing "Well Potter! I must say you are rude! I send an Owl telling you I am On my way to see you,And you keep me waiting for Merlin knows how many hours!" Harry laughed unlocking the door allowing Draco and himself in

"Sorry Draco..I was with a Friend Lost track of time."

"Well You best make it up to me.I did not come to this Muggle Place for a simple 'Lost track of time'"

Harry threw his key's down on the table flicking the light's on he took his jacket off and sighed as he sat down on one of the sofa's

"So You didn't tell me why your really here" Harry said sitting up eyeing the blond who started shuffling

"Well..MY father..Found out about Blaise and well Let's just say he wasn't too pleased" Draco said sitting down opposite Harry

"oh my. What did he say? Or well Do?" Harry asked leaning forward not wanting to miss hear anything Draco said

"He said ' No Son or Malfoy will be gay! You will Marry a pure-blood girl like pansy and be done with it'" Draco finished with a heavy sigh

"Oh god's Draco..did he like disown you?"

"Oh god no! Father wouldn't go that far..But he did say he wants some time 'Alone' So he booked me ticket's here."

"Ah so you annoy me with your presence"Harry said trying to lighten the mood

"You prat!" Draco said laughing as he hit Harry with one of the pillows

"Hey I thought you Family moved out here to?" Draco asked finally noticing They were alone

"Oh well yeah ...They went away for a little I don't mind you know whole house to myself!" Harry said stretching out smiling brightly , Harry looked over to Draco when he heard the blond teen let out a loud yawn "I guess it is rather late Maybe we should go to be, I have a pull out bed that you can use" Harry said as he began to walk up the staircase "come on Ferret-face!" He called down to the blond who didn't seem to move until he heard 'Ferret-face'

"Oi! potter! I am not a ferret!" Draco said as he walked into Harry's bed room

"Sure your not!" Harry said handing the taller teen some night clothes "Just get changed" Harry said chuckling.

-Later that night/Morning-

Edward stood looking down at Harry's sleeping form, Harry's raven haired stood out on the light white pillow.

Scrowling Edward looked over to Draco's sleeping form at the end of Harry's bed. Edward glared at Draco remembering him from Hogwarts

Edward leaned down placing a soft kiss upon Harry's head before silently whispering "your wanted by many and yet you don't even know it."

A/N: please send nice reviews! ^.^ well I said I'd upload and here it is again spell check isn't working so sorry

and please someone do a Trailer for this =D i really wanna see what someone does!

also credit for draco coming to town must be given to - satyr-oh I wouldn't of got the idea of bring malfoy into it unless they have suggested anyways I'm gonna do something that i don't normally do I'm going to answer reviews here.

Haramiya - If you read my other chapter's you would of seen that i am looking for a beta but having some trouble right now and yes I do know my spelling and grammar are terrible i have said before. I am working on it. I can't help if I'm terrible at it.

cuteiipieluv - Tom's a very misunderstood character who hasn't ever had someone to be nice to him..Maybe Esme or Alice could cheer him up? =D

Shirbells Whitlock Swan - Here's the update!

satyr-oh - thank you for the ideas! I will be thinking over the biology thing! and thank you again for the idea of bring Malfoy into it How about I make Prof-snape the new science teacher?

njferrell - Tom yes! Lol sorry didn't know what to reply to your review xD

Sarahamanda - thank you for the review here's your update!

Mimaindi - XD lol what a shocker that would be to the Cullen's Harry just suddenly Trying to kill tom on the spot!

candinaru25 - Edward's not gonna be happy when he finds out why harry went running!


	15. Passing out

A/N: Wow been so long since I've updated i'm so sorry! i was going to update sooner but everytime i went to something poped up *bows head* Please forgive me I shall be updating alot faster now please stay with me also if you want to beta this i have finally worked out how to use the beta thing *victory pose*

Also i'm sorry to my readers who read allot of my fanfics but half of them will not be updated ever. if you go to my profile you can see what one's i will and will not be keeping.

Edward leaned down placing a soft kiss upon Harry's head before silently whispering "your wanted by many and yet you don't even know it."

Harry pulled his knee's close to his chest shivers waking him from his sleep ,He blinked trying to get his sight aggusted to the day light when he awoke he looked around "Didn't I have a blanket?" He wonderd aloud shrugging he threw his leg's over the side of his bed only when his feet hit something hard did he remeber Draco Malfoy comming to stay the night.

"Watch where your putting those smelly things Potter." Came Draco's mumbled insult

"Oh..Malfoy sorry didn't remeber you was- Hey is that my blanket!" Harry said getting on track

Draco turned over glancing over to where Harryw as sat on the bed

"I was cold." Draco said sitting up from the floor cracking his neck removing the stiff bone's

"Oh well I have school So I must leave you for a couple of hours" Harry said standing and walking into his on-suite bathroom

"Why?" Draco asked standing from the floor and rolling up his blankets and placing his pillows on top of them nice and neat.

Harry soon came out the bathroom messing his hair up

"Well I have school." Harry said walking down stairs being followed by a half-dressed blonde wizard "You mean muggle school?" Draco asked again

"Yes Draco Muggle school ,non-magical school" Harry said getting a glass of orange juice from the fridge and going to click the T.V on to see what sort of weather Fork's would have even though he knew the answer to that.

"Are they like Granger?"

Before Harry had got teh chance to reply "Hello? Harry?" Edward's voice came from outside

Harry let a small smile slip before yelling "It's open!"

"Whos that?" Draco asked

"Harry I thought I told you not to leave that door open?" Edward said as he made his way into the living room

Harry hoped to what ever lord was watching over him that Draco was having one of them blonde morning's and didn't notice Edward looked like Cedric or ratehr that Edward was Cedric

"Hey you know you look a lot like a dead guy who used to go to mine and Harrys old school."

Thankfully Draco was having a sort of blonde moment

Edward turned to Draco and smilde "Hello Malfoy long time no see"

Harry groand turning intime to see Draco pass out in shock.

"You had to just do that didn't you?" HArry said before leaving

Draco later woke up on the sofa with a sticky note on his face taking teh note it read 'Gone to school..Sorry for Edward/Cedric scaring you Will explain everything when i'm home..Harry x'


	16. Flirting

A/N: Big thank you to my Beta for this chapter twilightxharrypotter you did awesome job *gives you a cookie* Well people here you go here is once again another chapter for Vampire please review and tell me any ideas that you have for the next.!

* * *

"Edward, did you really have to do that?" Harry said, hiding his face in the palm of his hands as Edward drove them to school.

Once they entered the school building, Jasper and Alice were stood waiting. Jasper looked as he always did. Alice looked worried; her pixie, hyper, child-like personality wasn't with her this morning.

Edward parked next to Alice's car, stepping out first. Edward went and opened the door for Harry so he could step out.

"Thanks." Harry said smiling as he walked on over to Alice and Jasper

"Hey you guys! What's up?"

"H-He...Esme made him come!" Alice said in panic , Harry and Edward looked at the girl in confusion until they saw a tall teen wearing a green silk shirt and black jeans walk out of the school doors with a smirk placed on his lips.

"Hello there" He said as he came closer to the group.

"Tom what are you doing here." Harry almost growled out.

"Well, my dear Harry, Esme thought it'd be good if I bonded with...humans."

Edward glared at Tom reading his thoughts as though they were an open book.

"Stay away from Harry." Edward said putting his arm around Harry's waist and pulling Harry back hard against his chest protectively.

"My, my Edward...very...protective of you." Tom said, folding his arms as to challenge Edward.

"Leave. Now." Edward spat out through clenched teeth, and Harry stared at the two wondering what was going on and wondering why he felt so calm with Edward's arms around him.

Tom grinned, walking off into the building before disappearing. He glanced back at Harry and Edward, an evil glint in his eyes as he turned and went inside the building.

"Uhm...Edward?...You can let go now." Harry finally spoke.

"Oh- uh...yeah, sorry" Edward said, releasing Harry from his hold.

"Hey, where did Alice and Jasper run off to?" Harry asked as he began to look for them.

"Uhh Harry? Where's Draco" Edward said, looking off to the parking lot gates.

"His passed out on the sofa at mine- why?" Harry asked following Edward's gaze

"No way!" Harry said, shocked. As his eyes widened, Harry caught sight of Draco Malfoy- the Draco Malfoy -flirting with Jasper Hale.

"Something tells me he found out where our school was." Edward said folding his arms, reading his 'brothers' thoughts

"That's the only thing you can say!" Harry said in shock "Hello? Edward? Maybe you probably didn't know but Jasper, your brother, Alice's soul mate- is flirting back!"

Harry watched as Draco laughed softly, nodding. Draco followed a smiling Jasper over to where Edward and Harry, who looked like a gaping fish, were standing.

"Harry, you look like a fish." Draco stated once close enough for Harry to hear. Harry quickly shut his mouth while blushing.

"Shut up" Harry said rapidly and looked away.

"So Jasper...Draco... you two seemed to look like you were getting on." Edward said, raising a brow at his brother.

"Oh yes...well...Jasper here is a very interesting person."

"Oh so him being hot means nothing?" Harry said putting his hand on his hip in a rather girl like fashion.

The other three males looked at him raising their brows, causing Harry to blush again "Well...I...mean...well-shut up!" Harry said, sulking off into the school building.

Draco let out a roaring laugh, shaking his head "Same old Potter!"

"Well Draco, it was lovely speaking with you and I hope to see you again." Jasper said "Edward and I were told to inform you that Tom has been seen having a very...interesting conversation with Bella. Emmett's keeping a watch on him as we speak, but I thought you should know" And with that said, Jasper turned and left.

"He seems nice" Draco said, crossing his arms as he watched Jasper walk off.

"He also has a girlfriend...a soul mate." Edward told the smirking teen.

"Well Edward," Draco started as he turned and smirked at the wizard/vampire, "I do always get what I want...surely you remember that from back at Hogwarts?" Draco said, before strutting off to find Harry inside the muggle school.


	17. MY WHAT!

A/N: Thank you again to twilightxharrypotter who beta'd for me again :) great to finally have a beta for this fanfic! ,

Anyway's my dear readers I am SOOOO sorry for the delay on updating! My life has been so hectic latly that I really just don't have time to update but please do bare with me this will start to get updated alot more once i have got everything sorted xD since I'm going away on holiday for couple of day's starting tomorrow I hope to see alot of reviews 8D yes?

oh also was wondering if anyone wanted to do a fanvideo of this fic 8D be awesome see what your creative minds come up with! anyways i leave you here to read bye!

End of A/N,

Draco soon caught up with Harry after third period had ended. Having to hide and run from the school teachers wasn't as easy a job as Draco may have thought it would have been.

"Draco?"Harry asked raising a dark eyebrow, "What in Godric's name are you still doing here?"

Draco folded his arms across his chest in a mood "Well Potter. After you rudely left me with your boyfriend-"

"My what?" Harry yelled, turning a deep crimson color.

"Boyfriend." Draco said again.

"My what?" Harry yelled once again.

"Potter, will you allow me to finish what I am trying to say!" Draco yelled, losing all the patience he had.

"Oh yeah sorry, do continue."

"Thank you." Draco said as he continued to explain why he was still in fork's High School.

"Well after you rudely left me with your boyfriend –and don't even dare to say 'My What' or so help me I will AK you to the other side of Forks- anyway, after you left I talked to Edward I made a very sexy exit and walked here. There I was, thinking I would be fine on the way over here and and nothing would happen to me when some fat lady started chasing me!" Draco yelled throwing his arms around getting a couple of odd looks from passing students.

"And well...I...err...lied and said I was joining..." The blonde wizard finished, grinning at Harry.

"You did what?" Harry yelled his green eyes going wide.

"I enrolled into the school. Is that just not the best thing you've heard all day?" Draco said enthusiastically.

_'Well no...the best thing would be that you think Edward's my boyfriend.'_ Harry thought

"Yeah that's great" He said out loud instead.

"So...What's there to do at a muggle school?" Draco asked, looking awkwardly around him.

"Well Draco we go to lunch, like at Hogwarts." Harry said, leading the way to their lunch hall. When Harry and Draco arrived a lot of the students had already arrived, got their lunch and had sat down with their friends and/or family.

Harry was scanning the hall in search for the Cullen/Hale table, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to the taller blonder boy and gave him a questioning stare.

"If you're looking for Edward, he's over there" Draco said pointing to the far end of the hall where indeed Edward and the rest of the Cullen/Hale family were seated with food and drink in front of them, un-touched.

Harry led Draco over to the table, grinning as he sat down next to Edward. "Guys -and Girls- this is my...friend Draco Malfoy. He's just enrolled here at Fork's"

"Gee, way to point out the most obvious Potter."Draco said rolling his eyes as he sat down next to Emmet.

"Sup Draco, I'm Emmet Cullen." Emmet greeted him first then started to point at a blonde girl next to him "And this lovely girl here is Rosalie" Draco greeted the girl with a simple 'Hello'

Turning, Emmet pointed at a pixie-like girl, "This here is Alice, my sister, and the guy next to her is-" Emmet was cut off by a smirking Draco "Jasper Hale...yes we've met."

"Malfoy..." Harry warned harshly

"Oh, don't give me that Potter." Draco said, his smirk not leaving his face.


	18. Look before you Punch

Hello People LoonieRiddleDragon here and back from holiday! yay xD sorry I havn't updated in a long time I've been gone for all my 6 week's! well here you people are a new chapter for Vampire!,Also to let you know On holiday in my notebook I wrote down some new Drarry fic's so if you like that pairing do keep a look out.

Ps. Please Review =]

_Harry led Draco over to the table, grinning as he sat down next to Edward. "Guys -and Girls- this is my...friend Draco Malfoy. He's just enrolled here at Fork's"_

_"Gee, way to point out the most obvious Potter."Draco said rolling his eyes as he sat down next to Emmet._

_"Sup Draco, I'm Emmet Cullen." Emmet greeted him first then started to point at a blonde girl next to him "And this lovely girl here is Rosalie" Draco greeted the girl with a simple 'Hello'_

_Turning, Emmet pointed at a pixie-like girl, "This here is Alice, my sister, and the guy next to her is-" Emmet was cut off by a smirking Draco "Jasper Hale...yes we've met."_

_"Malfoy..." Harry warned harshly_

_"Oh, don't give me that Potter." Draco said, his smirk not leaving his face.  
__

Harry sighed deeply to himself the day was going by slow and long,Draco had managed to get into almost every one of his classes and not to mention called Edward Harry's boyfriend INFRONT of Edward.

"What's up Bro?" Harry heard Emmett say as he appeared next to him in the school hallway "Nothing really,Just Draco."

"What's wrong with draco?" Emmet asked confused

"He keep's calling Edward my boyfriend." The raven haired teen said crossing his arm's over his chest, "What's so bad about that? Isn't that what you want?" emmet questioned

"N-no" Harry stutterd "Ofcourse it isn't! Edward's...Well Edwards Cedric." Harry said looking down at the ground as his voice faded out,

"and you LIKED cedric,What's so wrong with Liking Edward?"

"Well,His a vampire." Harry stated

"Yeah,And your a Wizard,Not good enough excuse Harry."

"Alright fine! I don't have an excuse okay! I like him alot!" Harry hid his face in his hand's not allowing Emmett to see the crimson blush that was raising to his cheek's and the confession he'd just made.

"Tell him." Was the last thing emmett said as he walked off toward the carpark,

"it's not that easy." Harry mumbled

"What's not that easy?" Edward said as he came walking toward's Harry, "Oh nothing,So where's Malfoy?"

"You mean Draco? He said somthing about catching a ride with Jasper" The older teen (Edward) Shruged, Harry let out a loud groaning noise that did not go unnoticed by Edward "What's wrong now?" as he lead Harry over toward's his car,

"Put it this way,Draco's a Malfoy and what Malfoy's want..Malfoy's alway's get one way or another." was the last thing said for the ride home as he got into the shiny silver volvo.

*I hate doing this but time skip!*

Later on that night Draco has still not called or texted(but how could he anyway? he didn't even know how to work a tap let alone a mobile phone!) it was starting to get late the lock showed the time was almost Ten pm .

"Where are you Draco!" Harry yelled in frustration as he sat on the sofa in the living room waiting for the blond teen to hurry up and get home,As soon as Harry heard the latch on the door pop up slowly he flew from his chair and raced toward's the door in full anger he punched,Who he thought was Draco,In the face.

"Potter!" Harry heard his former Potion's master yell "Is that how you alway's greet your guest's!"

"?,W-What on earth are you doing here?" Harry yelled from the kitchen once he'd let snape come in and sit down, and he himself went to fetch his former teacher some ice for his face.

"Well I heard Draco was here,And so I came to make sure you two hadn't killed eachother yet."

"Oh don't worry about that,The bugger hasn't even come home yet from school" Harry said pausing a moment "sorry about the punch by the way..I thought you was Draco."

Short chapter yes i know sorry xoxo dont kill me


	19. Sly Slytherin

Hey People so sorry for the last chapter it had terrible spelling as it was a quick upload,Hope this chapter is better and that I get only good reviews for it =D *hint hint~*

* * *

"Well I heard Draco was here,And so I came to make sure you two hadn't killed each other yet."

"Oh don't worry about that,The bugger hasn't even come home yet from school" Harry said pausing a moment "sorry about the punch by the way..I thought you was Draco."

* * *

There was an awkward thick air between the old potions master and Harry,Neither speaking nor wanting to look at the other,When they heard the click of the front-door they both let out a sigh of religh that they no longer had to be alone together.

Draco strolled into the living room with a big grin on his face that soon dropped when he saw a very angry looking teen and godfather.

"Sev? Harry?" The blonde asked confused by the angry looks and as too why his godfather(And Potion's Master) was there

"What time do you call this!"Harry yelled putting both his hand's on his hip's giving him a very motherly look,Draco stared in shock at the Gryffindor teen turning his head he looked at the clock '1 Am' Groaning he thought 'Must of spent more time with Jasper than I thought' stopping his thought he rolled his eye's replying "I was out,Having a good time." Draco the flicked his eye's toward's the greasy haired man "Sev,What are you doing here?"

the older of the three stopped staring at Harry like he was growing two head's and looked at Draco frowning "I came to see how you was,But I guess this answer's my question already." Harry turned and glared at his old teacher "What do you think would happen to him? I'd cook him for dinner?" Draco let out a stiff laugh at Harry's bad attempt at a serious joke,

"Hey if you ladies are quite done i'm rather tired I may just head off to bed" Draco said pointing his long pale thumb towards the staircase, "Oh no you don't mister!" Harry yelled walking fast over to the other teen he began to drag him over towards the seating area where Harry pushed Draco into a chair, "You will explain where you have been!" Harry yelled in a tone what almost sounded too much like Ron's mother when the Weasley twins did something wrong,Frowning Harry did a note in his mind to send letter's back to Ron and Hermione telling them that he was okay and that he was sorry for not sending any letter's back to them,Oh and of course to ask the twins if they could send there 'dear old brother harry' a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"You know where I was" Draco's voice pulled Harry out of his train of thought, "And don't act like my mother Potter." Severus glared at his godson "Potter may not be able to act like a guardian but I can" He said "Now,Draco where have you been?" Severus' sharp tone startled both teen's back to the muggle world and out of la-la land.

Draco sighed knowing fully that his godfather was not a man to fight with when he used that killer tone of voice "I was with Jasper he was showing me the forest's around tone and such,Don't worry Potter,I will not break Alice and him up..But" Draco said with a trade mark Slytherin sly grin "But?" Harry asked not liking the long pause the other took "But" He continued "If he was to break it off with her who am I to say no?" With that sentence finished Draco almost ran to his bedroom leaving a glaring snape and a gob-smacked Potter.

Harry's mind was racing from thought's off 'He wouldn't' and 'Oh he would!' Harry needed to speak to Edward,And he meant it He had to let Edward know to keep a special note of there thought's during school,and when Jasper was at home.

Severus cleared his thought obviously trying to get Harry's attention "Uh?" Harry said turning around "Oh,Right,Yes You need somewhere to sleep,Well Draco's in my room so I guess you can take my aunt and uncle's room there away." Harry explained dumbly, "night Potter," was the last thing Harry heard from the tall potion's master as he too went off up the staircase.

* * *

woot another chappy finished! did I do well on this one? or was it like crap? or should I just stop this fic? Love it or Hate it Just Review it!

Any ideas what should happen?

anything you dont like?

any characters you would like to see in it?

am i getting better at it?


	20. A update to inform you!

Just a update!

Wow I havn't updated this is a very long time i am very very sorry to keep you all waiting if your still all intrested in this.

I promise to make up for it the next chapter shall be comming to you soon! Maybe by 10th Jan'.

So Till then :)


	21. Don't Drag Me Into This Potter

**A/N: Well Hello There My Lovely Readers I Am Very Sorry For The Late-ness Of This chapter! I no time so much going on and My Fanfic account email XD But all Is well now! I am back and alive and I have sorted out my time so every Friday or so I should be uploading a new chapter or maybe more since It has been some time since I have updated,Also just to inform you I am in the middle of trying to arrange a Beta so that should soon be happening hopfully ^^ So Please Don't review saying about a Beta since that is now in the process of happening so I do not need to be reminded of it :D. Anyways Please enjoy.**

**ALSO JUST FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE IGNORED THE A/N PLEASE READ IT FROM TIME TO TIME I DO WRITE STUFF THAT COULD BE USEFUL TO KNOW PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME TO READ IT.**

**Also I am sorry for any OC-ness in this chapter or any other.**

**Enjoy, **

**LoonieRiddleDragon.**

**/ Last time/ **_Draco sighed knowing fully that his godfather was not a man to fight with when he used that killer tone of voice "I was with Jasper he was showing me the forest's around tone and such,Don't worry Potter,I will not break Alice and him up..But" Draco said with a trade mark Slytherin sly grin "But?" Harry asked not liking the long pause the other took "But" He continued "If he was to break it off with her who am I to say no?" With that sentence finished Draco almost ran to his bedroom leaving a glaring snape and a gob-smacked Potter._

_Harry's mind was racing from thought's off 'He wouldn't' and 'Oh he would!' Harry needed to speak to Edward,And he meant it He had to let Edward know to keep a special note of there thought's during school,and when Jasper was at home._

_Severus cleared his thought obviously trying to get Harry's attention "Uh?" Harry said turning around "Oh,Right,Yes You need somewhere to sleep,Well Draco's in my room so I guess you can take my aunt and uncle's room there away." Harry explained dumbly, "night Potter," was the last thing Harry heard from the tall potion's master as he too went off up the staircase__**./**_

The morning was like any other morning expect for one thing,there was a strong sent of coffee in the sat up smelling the air once again before making his way downstairs he noticed Draco was not there,This was not odd for the blonde wizard since he was oddly a early riser on Saturday's.

When Harry enterd the kitchen he stopped his walking memory's of the night before finally returned to him and he rememberd that Snape had spent the night at his 'My god Could this get any weirder?' Harry's inner voice yelled.

"Potter,Do stop gawking like a fish out of water and have some coffee" Snape said from where he was stood drinking some coffee this earned him a glare from the teen "Don't tell me what to do in my own home!" Harry almost stopped himself from yelling at the older male. "What ever you say Potter-" "Harry" Harry Interupted Snape "_Harry_" Snape said as though the name made him feel sick "As I was saying a boy named I do believe Edward? If I am correct called he said to call him back."

"Edward called?" Harry yelled as he rushed to get the phone leaving a very confused old man in his kitchen .

Harry quickly punched in Edward's mobile number into his land-line House phone listening to the rining Harry prayed quietly to himself that Edward would answer,Shocking himself that he was acting like a love sick girl.

"Hello?" Came a quiet voice on the other end

"Edward?"

"Oh,Harry! How are you?" Edward asked too quickly, On the other end Harry could hear noise as if banging letting out a chuckle Harry figured once Snape had told him that he was asleep Edward had to decided to lay down and probley do some thinking or just stare up at the sky from his room.

"I called earlier but some guy –who by the way I want to know who- said you was asleep"

"Oh! That's just Snape-" Harry began to say

"Snape? Do you mean to tell me Severus Snape the guy who hate's you and I mean HATE'S you is in your home?" Edward asked courius and a bit shocked to hear that it had been Severus Snape to answer Harry's house phone,He had expect Draco to answer the phone.

"So...Uh Edward,What was it that you needed?" Harry asked gulping down a blush that wanted to appear 'Why am I acting like a little school girl? It's not as though i've not talked to him on the phone before,But somthing just feel's diffrent now...' Harry said to himself in his head wondering what could possibly be this feeling he was feeling and why was he so nervous to be on the phone with Edward even though they'd done it before.

"Well Harry I-I well you know Carlisle well he has well driving around town today picking thing's up for the house,I was well wondering I mean you don't have to of course!" As Edward kept on speaking Harry found himself holding his breath even more just awaiting for the question "would you like to come-" "YES!" Harry yelled before he could stop himself this caused him to blush when he relized just where he had cut Edward off in his sentance "Sorry,I well Snape's annoying me! So I need to get out of here you know?" Harry quickly made up and excuse for him answering so quickly and not allowing Edward to finish with his question.

Edward on the other hand,If he could blush he most certainly would be from where Harry had stopped his sentance,Many thought's ran threw his mind from that very sentance Edward quickly made a soft coughing noise and replied "That is fine,I remeber the big nose from when I was Cedric" Edward let out a soft laugh as did Harry "I shall pick you up in half an hour,Be ready Potter" Was the last thing Harry heard before the line went dead.

"Potter!"

Harry jumped spinning around he dropped the phone on his foot yelling out in pain he bent down "OW! Snape! Why did you do that!"

Severus walked closer to Harry Glaring "Don't use me as an Excuse for your feeling's for this Cullen boy!" Severus yelled pointing directly at Harry's face "If you like him so much tell him but do not drag me into your little game of running away from your feeling's like you like to do too much!"

Harry stood glaring at Severus for three main reason's the first being His big toe was now throbbing from the phone dropping on it and some how in Harry's mind that was Snape's fault , The Second reason being that everything Snape had just said was true Harry was running and making up excuse's for the way he was feeling, And Thirdly because by Snape just looking about him he knew all about his feeling's for Edward and it bugged him that he couldn't even keep his feeling's from Snape.

"Now Potter,You either tell this boy that you like him or you stop making up childish excuse's!"

"Snape did you just come here so you could yell at me and start acting like your my father?" Harry yelled losing it, What gave Snape the right to come into his home(Well His aunt and uncles but they were still away and not due back until the following week or so.) And start telling him how to live his life or what to do.

"No Potter I came here to find out what my God-Son was up to,Unlike many I achtully Worry about his well being!"

Harry sighed he didn't want to fight,He was only angry at himself for allowing Snape to see just emotion's in him, "Look Severus, I do not wish to fight with you" Harry Extended his hand smiling "Let's forget the past and make a new future one where you do not look at me as my father but as my own person" Snape hesitated before nodding and walking off to get another muggle cup of coffee,Leaving Harry with his arm stuck out like and idiot,Harry pulled his arm back looking embarrased "I'll take that as a yes!" Harry called to the kitchen as he went to get dressed for his date-Wait no it wasn't a date it was simply helping Edward get some things.

-Skip to when Edward's Picking Harry up,Since I really cant be botherd to write Harry putting on simple clothes and im sure that information would bore you since his just gonna put on blue jeans and a black shirt-

"Severus! I'll be back Later also make sure Draco isn't doing anything he shouldn't be!" Harry didn't wait for an answer as he fled out the door to meet Edward in his car smiling he hopped in.

"Hello Harry" Edward said smiling at Harry Who smiled back, "Hey Ed' So Where exactly are we going?" Harry asked as the car started and they began to drive down the long road that led out of town...

"you'll see" Edward said with a large happy grin on his face "I hope he like's the surprise."

**A/N: Well Here you go another update! I tried to make it abit intresting I know not much happend in this chapter but..What's Draco doing? Where Is Draco? What Is Edward's Surprise? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Also This was not beta'd but I tried my best to make it as good as I could so I hope it was okay ^^ The next chapter should hopfully be beta'd**


	22. I Can't Feel My Butt

**A/N: Well I have nothing better to do so I thought I may has well give you guy's another chapter, I do hope you are liking VAMPIRE! So far i really do enjoy writing this it's become somthing that I wish I was good at spelling and grammar for since I would of loved for this to be great but since Those two thing's have never been my strong point I do ask that you stay with me until I get everything with a beta sorted (Somone has offerd but I am just awaiting their reply so shouldn't be longer than a week or two hopfully if not then I will be looking for a beta again if any one is intrested if not,I shall make the trip to search out a lovely beta who want's a fanfic cookie Lol.)**

_**/Last time/**__"Severus! I'll be back Later also make sure Draco isn't doing anything he shouldn't be!" Harry didn't wait for an answer as he fled out the door to meet Edward in his car smiling he hopped in._

"_Hello Harry" Edward said smiling at Harry Who smiled back, "Hey Ed' So Where exactly are we going?" Harry asked as the car started and they began to drive down the long road that led out of town..._

"_you'll see" Edward said with a large happy grin on his face 'I hope he like's the surprise.'__**/**_

**Oh before I forget just so you readers don't get too confused: **

"**This means speaking"**

'**This means thoughts'**

**And for later on in other chapters or this one you will never know until you read "If it is bold like this and but still has " that is Parselmouth ( E.g Tom riddle and Harry Potter Talking.) " **

**Now that that's all cleared up I do say we should get on with the show(Fanfic)!**

Harry sat tapping his fingers on his knee unsure if he should feel safe or not Edward hadn't spoken since they'd started driving,

Harry let out a loud sigh causing Edward to turn quickly to look at him then back at the road "Is everything okay Harry?" He asked as he kept his eye's on the road,Harry's tapping became louder with each second that dragged on "No!" Harry yelled his patience running out "No?" Edward repeated in a questioning way,

"Yes Edward No,As In No everything isn't okay or maybe as in no i'm not feeling alright!" Harry was now glaring at the driving vampire who he once called Cedric.

"What's the matter? How am I meant to know nothing's okay if you don't tell me" Edward returned in a low voice He knew what was happening he had planned for Harry to freak out and ask him where they were going it wasn't a surprise question.

"Edward" Harry started with a sigh "Where are we? Where are we going?"

Edward pulled the car to a stand still on the side of the road turning to Harry he put on his best sad look "Harry Do you not trust me to keep you safe?" Harry almost blushed at the sight of Edward looking so-'Hot?' His mind offerd him 'I was gonna say adorable' 'Well You couldn't of been since I am you and I said Hot.' His mind shot back at him 'Am I really going to argue with myself?' Hzarry didn't notice the strange look Edward was giving him but when Harry finally stoped arguing with himself he laughed lightly "Sorry,I well I was aruging with myself" Edward nodded turning to face the road ahead "I wouldn't know Harry,Your mind is somthing I can not seem to read." Harry turned and faced the same direction Edward was,It was true Harry knew of the fact that Edward could not read his mind but yet everyone else's mind.

Harry let out a loud sigh again "Edward Where are We Going?"

"Are you really that bored?" Edward asked looking hurt, The dark haired wizard jumped shocked "Wha-No! I'm not bored..It's just that i've been sat for so long I can't feel my butt really" He said feeling embarrased about admiting it his attention was drew back to Edward as he heard a chuckle comming from the vampire.

"Don't fret Harry We're here now follow" He said as he stepped out of the car he waiting for Harry to join him as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest Harry caught site of a field that went on for what Harry could see for miles.

"edward-" Harry went to start but soon stoped as he felt Edward stand be hind him and whisper in his ear "Beatiful isn't it?" Edward's voice was low and calm as he spoke each word with a soft tone.

"Yeah...But why...Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked turning his body around to stare up at Edward's face

"Harry There Is somthing I have been meaning to tell you...Now is a good time to get it off my chest" Edward said grabbing hold of Harry's hand's.

**A/N: Well Here is another chappy I already uploaded one today so this one is a bit shorter sorta like a filler until the real next chapter is posted.**


	23. You Stupid Thing!

**A/N: Well I didn't want to keep you waiting too long for a chapter so I quickly uploaded this part what was going to be the start of it and I planned to carry on and give you a bigger chapter but due to me being swompped with School work I wont have time to update ALOT but sicne I get Wednesdays and Fridays off I shall try updating one or two chapters around them days :) please stay with the story I am still updating it but it just make take me a few more days that i had planned and this is achtully going on longer than I had achtully planned for i was meant to only do two or three chapters for this fic but I guess that went out the window :P **

**Also I do hope my Grammar and Spelling are getting better I am trying to work on it and make it atleast readable and not killing your brain cells haha :D **

**Please no flames. Well If your gonna send some please add in SOME good points so you don't kill my soul. Since when I log on I like to see Nice Reviews saying the good points rather than the bad points but That can't be helped you need bad to balance out the good and so you know where to not make mistakes next time round. but yeah Please be nice and don't flame if you havn't got anything good to say has well.**

* * *

The raven haired wizard stood still scared of what the vampire was about to say his worry's grew more and more as Edward began to pace in front of him. Harry shortly got impatient with this and yelled at the top of his voice "Will you just say it Edward!" Sighing Harry frowned not wanting to anger the elder but not wanting to stand around in a forest even if the scenery was beautiful beyond belief.

"Harry." Edward started softly looking at the other teen in the eye's, Edward's eye brows knitted together as he struggled to get any reading of what Harry was thinking "I hate that I can't read your thoughts" Edward said frowning as he moved his gaze off over to the amazing view before him and Harry.

"Edward, Please, Just tell me."Harry said almost begging to know what was on the others mind that he would drive them all the way out here in the middle of know where. Harry wasn't complaining god no. Harry loved every moment he spent with the other. But Harry wanted to know whether Edward was going to say what the raven haired teen wanted the lighter coloured haired vampire to say.

"I, Well. What I'm trying to say it." The vampire said running a pale hand through his hair, You'd think for being a vampire and being alive for over a hundred years he would be ready to tell someone he simply liked them and possibly wanted them to be his everything.

"HarryIlikeyouwillyoudateme?" Edward screamed all at once to the black haired wizard teen

Harry stared up at Edward unable to connect the word's to anything English related that he would understand so he just stared dumb founded at his friend, "Uhm...Slower please?" Harry asked trying to not make a bigger fool out of himself than he already was.

"Harry I said I liked you and I would like it if you would agree to be mine" Edward shortly added "And only mine." After a few moment of silence.

Harry was still shocked at what Edward was asking, He began to notice the horrified looked upon the elders face as if he was a child and broke his mothers favourite vase "Edward, I-" Harry didn't get the chance to reply as Edward broke out into a panic rant.

"Oh dear god, of course you wouldn't want to date me! I mean I'm a vampire and over hundred years old! How stupid could I of been god!" running his hands through his hair his eyes began to wonder around in a panic type of daze only being broke out of his as Harry punched him.

"You stupid Vampire Wizard Thing!" harry yelled tears almost appearing in his eyes making the green shine even more "how dare you guess how I'm feeling!" Edward stood there taking every hit Harry gave every blow harry did waiting for the younger of the two to calm down and explain why he was hitting him with such force (Well for a Human of course.)

"I like you, you stupid idiot!" Harry yelled instead of hitting the Cullen boy he fell to the ground clenching his head as though it hurt to think Edward would just walk away.


End file.
